


ACAB

by O_bandit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Politics, lots of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_bandit/pseuds/O_bandit
Summary: Fraction from an original story i'm writing.She tried to stop him from doing something stupid. He didn't listen and started a storm. Good thing he has such a cute face.





	ACAB

**Author's Note:**

> Dani and Jonny are best friends and lovers. Also, politicians. Dani is a big fan of mischief, Jonny isn't a pro. She's always happy to pass some of her knowledge.  
> Dani is a strong, dominant woman with lots of unresolved issuse and sensitivity. Jonny is a small guy with the brightest eyes and a sly smile and a very soft heart.

"I can't believe it".

I look up from my desk. "What?"

"The police. Again with the over enforcement in small villages! i can't believe it!" Jonny says, still looking at his phone.

I'm not surprised. "did you talk to the minister already?"

Jonny is still very focused on twitter as he replies, "No, he won't answer my calls. I tried to set up a meeting with him but his secretary keeps saying he's 'busy'. Now I see what he's been busy with!", he says angrily.

I love seeing him passionate. "Baby…"

"They always find ways to torture us in the villages. It's discrimination!"

"Jonny, your village is not even legal, calm down".

He doesn't calm down. "So? They've decided to over-enforce in our illegal villages because they lost all authority everywhere else? They found an easy target to pet their egos, I see!"

Good point. I want to agree, but I'd rather not fuel his anger now, I don't want him to do anything stupid. "They're just doing their job. Would you rather live without police?"

"You have been living without police just fine".

"I live in the slums! And they suck and full of crime. This is what happens when there's no police".

"Ok, but you have to agree that THIS isn't okay! It's over-enforcement, Dani!"

"I agree. And what are you gonna do about it?"

He looks down at his phone. "I don't know yet".

I look directly at him. "Don't go crazy on twitter and insult cops now. You can't do that as a parliament member. Solve it in a diplomatic way, don't make a mess!"

He pouts slightly. "Fine". 

I get up. "Now I have to go. Don't do something stupid, ok?" I stroke his cheek quickly and exit the office.

 

*

 

He did something stupid.

Well, more like said. Tweeted, to be exact.

He tweeted about cops over enforcing in the villages. A pretty angry tweet. Which isn't bad at its own, except that he chose to call the cops "losers". 

Seriously, Jonny?

And of course that sparked a virtual storm. Now the entire press is mad at him for insulting police officers, while everyone in the villages cheer for him. Yeah, of course, he represents them, they agree with him on everything, they have the same opinions.

Oh well, at least he's getting us more votes, I guess.

He enters my office. "You called?"

"Yes. Sit." Jonny does as he's told and looks at me. His eyes are so blue, I'm distracted for a second before saying, "So, what the fuck?"

"I have no excuses". He sits back and folds his arms.

I almost laugh. "I only asked you for one thing, right? Don't do stupid shit. Literally ten minutes later you posted that tweet, while I was at the women's rights committee and couldn't yell at you".

"Actually I thought you would appreciate the mess. You like causing storms and starting fights, especially virtual ones where no one can beat you up", he smirks.

He knows me so well. "I do. Honestly, I can't even get mad at you. I'm actually proud, you used one of my tactics – now everyone talks about the over enforcement in the villages, even the minister commented. You're on every news website, all over media, doing an interview on radio while driving… fuck, babe, I'm so proud of you", I conclude, a little surprised as I didn't mean to go this direction. I was supposed to scold him…

"And villagers keep sending me more and more proof! Videos of police officers abusing their power, filing reports against citizens for not having a plastic trashcan in their car, can you believe? Yesterday cops knocked on doors and asked women for ID's for no reason at all! What is it if not abuse of power? Are all other problems gone? Is crime finally over?"

"No, it isn't", I say, calmly and tiredly, "Just last night there was another gang fight in my neighborhood. No police showed up yet". I exhale from my nose. "Losers". 

He looks at me, a satisfied look on his face, and quietly asks "You see?". Now looking at me in adoration. 

I can't help but smile fondly at him.

"So why did you call me here?" he asks.

I sigh slightly. "Because I was told to scold you. Ben asked me. He's pretty mad".

Jonny looks a little puzzled. "Why you? Ben is the party's chairman".

"Because, you don't ever listen to him. And I'm the closest to you, so he said I could influence you". I yawn. 

He thinks for a moment before saying, "Yeah, that's right".

"But I can't. I'm not mad. You did well, like… this is something I would've done, how can I be mad about that?".

He smiles and rests his head on his palm, which reminds me how tired I am today.

I yawn again, then rub my eyes. "By the way. I tried to talk to the police minister. Called his office since he won't answer my texts or calls".

Jonny's baby blue eyes look at me curiously. "And?"

"He didn't fucking answer. Refuses to talk to anyone from our party. I even sent Marsha, everyone loves her! She's just a nice grandma. And he still won't answer! This bitch".

"Dani, I advise you to not insult police officials. They take it very personally…."

We both laugh.

 

*

 

Usually storms like this one last no longer than two days. They end in a small apology and everyone moves on to the next storm. Not this time, as Jonny refused to apologize and said that "stands behind his words", of course, why make our lives easy? It's no fun. Sigh.

Honestly? I can't complain, not really. I love this type of things, the storms, the chaos, seeing everyone go crazy because of something I said and then laugh. Although I'm not the one for provocations, I don't mind 'sacrificing' myself for a bigger cause, to bring something into the public's knowledge. I would gladly run into battle if I can predict the outcome, if I'm sure that I'm gonna get what I want. 

Yeah, he learned that from me. Well, not exactly, I mean… he used to do cheap provocations in the past, I just taught him better methods. Not provocation – Chaos.

And his chaos is working. The police chief decided to talk. 

And claimed that the over-enforcement in the villages came after they got some secret information that a group of teenaged boys from a small village is planning to start a gang and do criminal action. 

Which really just enforces the stereotype that villagers are criminals. To their (and Jonny's) dismay. And fueled the protest even more, and his tweets got more aggressive.

We are sitting in my office. It's pretty late, completely dark outside already. Jonny is laughing to himself, reading from his phone. I sit with my legs up on my desk, leaning back and eating a cookie. 

"Do you actually believe the police chief, Dani?" he asks suddenly.

I lick off my fingers and say, "He's lying, I can tell from his use of words". One of my 'special skills'. Well, not really, I just lie a lot so I can tell when others do. But I like to use it to impress others, just like now.

Jonny does look impressed before he continues, "Yeah, it just doesn't make any sense, for months they haven't been able to stop teen-gang-crime and now suddenly they have info? Can't be".

"You said that those crimes were fake and the village boys were framed", I remind him, getting up. I open the window to let the cool air in. There's a bright moon in the sky and its pale light almost shows on top of the trees.

"They WERE fake and this now is just another way to criminalize villagers".

I sit down next to him on the faux leather couch in my office. "Ok, let's say that you're right. The public still doesn't believe you", I say.

"So?"

"so you just look stupid". 

"So?" he says again, smirking. "You like stupid. That's your type. Admit it".

I roll my eyes, thinking about all my ex-loves in the past, "No, my type is short people, shorter than me at least".

"Short and dumb, don't even deny it". He says, a very smug look on his face.

"Oh my god, you're so stupid sometimes", I start laughing and he does too. Then he looks down at my lips, then right into my eyes, piercing blue, and finally asks, "Can you kiss me?"

I can feel my heart melting, and I grab his face in my hands, feeling his short beard. Then I put my lips on his and close my eyes, kissing him softly. His breath almost hitches for a second and then he's kissing back, and I feel his hand on my arm. 

When we break apart, he takes my hand and places it on his chest, letting me feel his heartbeat. "Look how fast it's beating because of you", he says quietly, blushing with a shy smile. 

I sigh and look at him lovingly, "I'm glad to have this influence on you", I say.

"Ha! All this influence and you couldn't stop me from doing something stupid!" he says victoriously.

I laugh. "want some cookies?"


End file.
